Cognizant
by monk.monk3
Summary: An untold continuation. For three years, everyone has believed Tris is dead. SPOILER: She isn't. This story is post-Allegiant: a year after the epilogue. The name of this story represents everyone knowing Tris was not killed in the war. I do not own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters. Rated T for Tobias Tris, possibly a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

I walk down the hallway, letting my hand skim across the bricks. My gait is stiff, as if I have aged thirty years and not three. My mind processes where I'm going, I guess, because I can't seem to focus on any particular thing at the moment. Before I know it, I'm outside, in the humid air and sky full of clouds, yet the air is still fresher than inside that building. To me, who has been a prisoner, with everyone in the belief that I'm dead for the last few years, at least. I close my eyes and suck in a deep, refreshing breath. It gives me strength, being out in the open.

Now, the question is, where do I go? _Tobias_. The name is on my mind; I can't help it. But how do I know where he is? How do I know where any of my former acquaintances are? How will I find out?

I guess I will just ask around; no, I can't do that. Tris Prior-me-is a murderer. What if someone finds out? Let's just hope no one goes looking for my captors and finds them with bullets through their heads or knives in their hearts- all their blood on my hands. I shudder, leaning on the wall of an abandoned office building as it rains. Who I have become sickens me.

_You're out. Quit thinking __about that. _

There are few options for what to do. At that moment, a car rolls by and slows when the driver sees me. My heart races. _Was that someone who recognized me?_

After I'm sure the car is long gone, getting soaked in what is now a steady downpour, I begin walking again, aimlessly.

[PAGE BREAK]

_Caleb_. He is standing in front of a building labeled "Public Services" in the now-misty weather. A lit cigarette dangles between his fingers, and he still wears glasses; the Erudite in him has not vanished yet. Or maybe he really does need them now. Not sure how I should approach, I casually stroll to him (as best as I can, still stiff) while he is intent on something up the road.

"Hey," my voice cracks; whether I'm nervous or happy, I don't know.

My brother looks up in astonishment, disbelief, and something undefinable showing in his face.

"So… I'm alive," I begin hesitantly.

Caleb flicks his cigarette on the ground and hugs me, saying, "Beatrice… I thought you had died… because of me."

"Can I have the grand tour of the city?" I ask, trying to force a smile.

**Tobias**

It's three years to the day since she died. I have no motivation to get out of bed, but somehow, I do. All I can do is stare out of my third-story apartment's window, hoping she will miraculously return to me.

_That can't happen. Don't be stupid. The dead-_

I cut my thoughts off at that word. _Dead_. Tris is... no, was... the only person I have ever truly been in love with. Of course, there have been failed attempts of people like Christina and Zeke trying to set me up with this or that pretty face. I never went out but once with each girl. And the total was three.

I walk back to my bed. There is no way I can do anything today. No way. Also, I can't cry… _can not cry_. Before I know it, my pillow is soaked with my ceaseless tears.

[PAGE BREAK]

There is a soft knock on my door. I can understand why my friends would want to comfort me today. I rise to answer it, making myself slightly more presentable, drying my tears.

**Tris**

My heart aches. It's been so long, and he thinks I've been dead the past three years… then my heart leaps. I'm going to see him. We will be together again. Then, a prick of worry works into me; has Tobias moved on? Does he even miss me? Has he found another girl? I take a deep breath and knock on his door. Caleb told me where he lived.

A handsome man a small bit older than me who is falling apart and obviously upset greets me, and at first I'm stunned; the blue eyes are unmistakable, though.

"_You_," he sighs, blinking as if to make sure he's not seeing things. Tobias reaches out to touch me, to make sure it's really me. He caresses my soggy hair and damp cheek.

I smile and say, "Yes, it's really me, and yes, I'm really here."

Tobias pulls me in, holding me tight. "I-I… need an explanation. Of how you're here. How you're not- d-dead."

We walk in as he shuts the door behind us. I sit on a couch and study my hands. "Well, when I was shot… I wasn't dead. I was under a simulation, which was doubled with a serum that paralyzed me. And it was intentional on their part." I glance up to see how Tobias is taking it. His head is cradled in his hands. I decide to continue. "They brought me out of my death-like coma and kept experimenting on me. The leaders did not want anyone to know I was alive so they would not look for me. It was painful. So, so painful. Especially since I am Divergent, and the more special you are, the more painful experiments become. And finally… I got the chance to exact my revenge, and… well… I…" I can hardly bear to finish my sentence.

"You did what, Tris?" Tobias is carefully studying me now.

"I killed them. All of them." Tears begin slipping down my face, but I only allow a few; it's all they deserve. "That place was a living hell."

Tobias gets closer, wraps his arms around me, and says, "No one will ever hurt you like that again."

"I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

I live with Christina; just for now. I had not realized how much I missed my friends: all of them. In fact, I had not realized how much I missed everything. Blue skies, fresh air, flowers. All of it. It's funny how sometimes you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

Like Tobias.

Not that I did not love him as much before everything happened. I just realized how part of me wasn't complete there, in solitary confinement. As I said, sometimes you don't miss things until they're gone.

[PAGE BREAK]

I knock on his door, hoping he is home. We just have to spend time with one another, make up for those lost days. He opens it and I smell faint traces of cologne. Clearly, he was expecting my arrival. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him for beingprepared, wanting to make the most of time with your girlfriend you've thought was dead for the past three years.

"Well, don't you look nice?" Tobias says, though it is more of a statement than a question. I smile slightly.

"Oh, I was trying to go for a casual look," I say, pretending I'm not dressed in a thigh-length, cleavage-bearing (er, whatever "cleavage" I have) black dress with minescule straps. Of course, Christina had insisted on doing makeup, but I fought her over it until she did so lightly. _Very _lightly.

We walk inside, and Tobias takes me into his arms, brushing through the hair hanging over my shoulders lightly with his fingertips. A chill runs through me at his touch, but at the same time, it fills me with electricity. He presses his lips to mine. I feel a hand traveling up my side and resting on my hip. Another wanders down my thigh. I don't flinch at this touch as I normally would have before.

"_I thought I lost you_," He whispers, only removing his lips from mine for a moment.

"_I know," _I whisper back.

"I love you, you know."

**Tobias**

She's alive. And here. And mine.

I knew she would come today. We couldn't stand being apart. When I saw her in that dress, at my very door, I realized this isn't just a dream. It's real. I needed to hold her, kiss her, and love her again. Now I can.

**Sorry this was so short! Another chapter is coming up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! SURPRISE CHAPTER! I had too much time on my hands, so...**

**Not many reviews... I appreciate constructive criticism!  
Some people are telling me Tris should be pregnant later on.  
There are just so many of those stories, I don't think this will turn into that.  
I think Tris and Tobias work better as just a young couple! It might happen, though.  
Thanks for your input!**

**Tris**

My feelings for Tobias haven't changed. One would think we'd grow apart after being away from one another, but no, what we have is true love. I know that now.

He asked me if I would live with him. How could I say no? It'd hurt his feelings if I did. So I bring what few clothes I have over today when I come to visit. Christina tried to convince me to go shopping, and I was tortured by constant nagging until I agreed and set our "appointment" for an hour or so away. I sigh lightly, putting my things in a drawer Tobias offered me. There is something in the corner I feel, like paper. I manage to grab a corner of it and pull it out. A small noise escapes me, and my breath catches a little. The object is a picture of me laughing though I have no idea when it could have been taken. I'm touched, but... how long has Tobias had this?

I tuck it back inside, where I found it, and bury it somewhat with my clothes. Just then, I hear the water cut off in the shower. I finish putting away my clothes and try to rearrange myself casually, then sit on the only couch. Why am I so nervous about living with Tobias?

He walks out of the bathroom wearing only shorts. He walks over and sits beside me... close. Very close. I can't stand it when Tobias is like this: shirtless, and in love with me. Which is most of the time nowadays. He leans down and kisses me fully on the mouth, and wraps me up in his arms. We stay like this for a long time until there is a knock on the door.

[PAGE BREAK]

Christina is behind the door smirking. "Well, it's time, unless you had _other_ plans..." she says, glancing at Tobias disappearing into the bathroom behind me.

"Oh, no, um... I-" My cheeks heat up. Too late to hide it. Christina laughs at my reaction. I push through the door anyway, and we make our way to the stores.

[PAGE BREAK]

Oh no. No. No. "No!"I say. Not this store. No, Christina. No. _Lingerie. _Once again, she just laughs.

**Tobias**

I hope Tris survives the torture Christina is no doubt inflicting on her. It's kind of funny, really. Maybe I'll get something personally beneficial out of it. Who knows? Christina has influenced her before.

**Tris**

I march indignantly through most of the stores we go to. Christina just holds random clothing items up to me, seeing how they would fit, knowing I definitely won't try them on. "Do you like this top?" "Oh, I love this skirt." "How about these heels?" "You _need _this bra."

Many of the questions get a muttered "sure" or "whatever you say." I end up with three bagfuls of clothing, consisting of items from skimpy lace underclothing articles to spiked black pumps which I swear I will never wear. At least my best friend has good taste, and I trust her judgment. Sort of.

"Hey, Chris, who's your friend?" a chillingly familiar voice says. I keep my head low, hoping he won't see me. As far as he knows, I'm dead. The secret of me being alive has not been spread yet. I duck my head, but it is too late. Zeke saw me standing with Christina. I can't hide. Whatever he was holding clatters to the floor. "Tris? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's a long story. But I'm alive," and I leave it at that. Zeke hugs me.

"I thought- we thought- you were dead, and-" he breaks off, still in shock. "Well, welcome back," he says, gathering whatever he had dropped and walking away.

**So, I'm thinking I will be sticking with shorter chapters for now.  
****They will be longer as the inspiration hits me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

Tris returns home clearly indignant and unhappy, loaded with shopping bags. I chuckle silently. That's my girl.

"Need any help unpacking your new... clothing articles?" I ask, half-kidding.

"No, I'm fine." She sounds almost defensive.

"What's wrong?"

"Shopping."

"That explains it." I wink at her and leave her to put her stuff away.

**Dennis (A/N: He is a new character, I thought I'd add some excitement!)**

I see a girl while I'm picking up necessities; not just any girl, but the prettiest one I've ever seen. I have to find out about her; she is _fine_. What was her name? I walk up to the man she just hugged before she left. "Excuse me?" I say.

"Huh? Who are you? You were just in that store, I guess," the stranger says.

"Yeah, um, that girl you were talking to... can you tell me about her?" I ask, hoping he won't think much about giving out someone's personal information.

"Which one? Blond?" I nod. "Oh, you mean Tris. She's an old friend. Why do you ask?" the man says.

"Just wondering."

"Well, I'm Zeke, and if you try to hit on my friend, number one, she's in a committed relationship; number two, she is quite capable of kicking your ass." He laughs.

"Nice to meet you. See you around." I walk away. I _must _have her. She will be mine.

**Zeke**

What a crazy day. First, I find out that my best friend's girlfriend who has been "dead" for three years is quite alive. Then, some kind of creep comes up and asks about her? No way am I giving her information to that dude. He walked up to me and just asked me about her. Who does that?! Oh, well. We need to have some kind of "Glad You're Not Dead" party soon. Two things I'm always up for: alcohol, dancing, and Truth or Dare. Wait, that's three. Never mind. I never was the best at math.

**Tris**

There's a knock on the door. I beat Tobias to it. Zeke is standing there, smiling devilishly. "Hey, party at my place tonight, 8:00, one street down, apartment 923."

"Okay, I'll tell T-four." I smile and shut the door. "Tobias? Party at Zeke's tonight."

[PAGE BREAK]

When we make it to the party (which is full of people who don't know I'm alive... uh oh.) I am wearing two shirts because it's warm: a V-neck and a tank top, but one pair of pants. Here is an equation to represent what I am thinking: Zeke's party + beer = Truth or Dare. So I'm prepared. Finally, after everyone calming down from finding out I am not in fact dead, Zeke yells, "If you're a coward, please exit!"

The only people left are Tobias and I, Christina, Zeke, and other former Dauntless I can't remember; even Shauna, still in a wheelchair is there.

Zeke begins, "I'll start. Tobias, truth or dare?"

**Give me some suggestions for truth or dare!  
I'll take what you've got! I need ideas! Also, what  
did you think of Dennis? Creepy enough? Too creepy? Should  
he come back? Should he die? Not creepy enough?**


End file.
